


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Singer, Background Haechul, Background Kyuteuk, Break Up, Celebrity couple, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dramedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Homophobia, Hugging, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Siwon-centric, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung





	Untitled

**3:54 PM**

"Sorry that I couldn't book the show like I promised hyung."

Yesung forced a smile at Ryeowook and waved his hand at the younger dismissively."It's alright Ryeowook-ah."The older of two reassured the younger,continuing before he could reply."Besides,I'm sure that we'll be able to find another show."


End file.
